User blog:AdventureWriter28/GO Events
I'm going to ask everyone what their reactions were in some certain events/matches during Inazuma Eleven GO. Here's the thing, it's a long list of events, so everyone can feel free to choose what they can react towards too. But, you're reaction can't be you're current one. You're comment must be you're FIRST reaction when you FIRST watched it. You have to put what number you'll be commenting on/giving you're reaction. You could say I'm curious to what other's thought in some 'certain events' XD (I'm not adding the original movie or the GO movie or the original IE series, because it would take too long...) Inazuma Eleven GO 1. "Mysterious" hooded person stating that he'll control soccer. 2. Tsurugi beating up Raimon's second team 3. Tenma blocking Death Sword 4. Raimon's match against Kuro no Kishidan 5. Shindou calling out his keshin 6. Shindou vs. Tsurugi's keshin 7. Raimon's second team members quitting 8. Score order's given by Fifth Sector 9. Raimon against Eito 10. Shindou's so called "Miracle Volley" that broke the score order. 11. Endou watching behind the scenes on the Eito match. 12. The principal and the chairman removing Kudou as coach 13. Endou returns as Raimon's coach 14. Endou dodging Death Sword 15. Shindou quitting Raimon's soccer club 16. Minamisawa quitting Raimon's soccer club 17. Shindou coming back again 18. Everyone not planning to help Shindou, Tenma and Shinsuke in the match in Holy Road 19. Tsurugi joining Raimon 20. Sangoku's cooking skills 21. Raimon's match against Tengawara 22. Sangoku helping the revolution. 23. Tsurugi's past revealed about his older brother 24. Raimon's match against Mannouzaka 25. Kirino helping out but is injured. 26. Tsurugi making an 'own' goal during the match. 27. Mannouzaka using dirty tactics/cheating. 28. Tsurugi planning to help out the Raimon team. 29. Midori's speech to the other Remaining members. 30. The other Raimon members helping out and using their respective hissatsu's. 31. Kidou reappearing again 32. Raimon's match against Teikoku. 33. Ichino sees Aoyama planning to watch the match so both of them watch the match. 34. Buttobi Jump used in the match. 35. Ultimate Thunder fails. 36. Yuuichi hears the truth from afar. 36. Tsurugi helps out finally (wholeheartedly) 37. Ultimate Thunder complete. 38. Death Drop, Buttobi Jump and Mach Wind makes a goal. 39. The resistance organization is revealed. 40. Kidou is actually with the Resistance. 41. Endou is MARRIED to NATSUMI and Tenma eats at Endou's house 42. Hamano being cheerful about the resistance while Hayami is pessimistic. 43. Ichino and Aoyama finally join Raimon. 44. Megane, the hacker. 45. Raimon's match against Kaiou. 46. Sidewinder get's blocked. 47. Spiral Draw is complete. 48. Tenma as goalkeeper. 49. Tenma's keshin unleashed. 50. Hayami is finally positive and uses Zeroyon. 51. Finally, Sangoku learns Fence of Gaia. 52. Keshin battle in the match against Kaiou. 53. Kariya's first appearance 54. Kariya joining Raimon. 55. Kariya's "real" personality 56. Kariya's "violent" tackle towards Tenma. 57. Kidou joins Raimon. 58. Kogure reappears. 59. Akizoura Challenger's match 60. Kariya's "violent" tackle towards Kirino 61. Haruna still worried whether Kogure actually has another prank but later shakes hands with him anyways. 62. Raimon's match against Gassan Kunimitsu. 63. Minamisawa revealed to be a member of Gassan Kunimitsu. 64. Mini Tornadoes in the stadium. 65. Kariya revealing himself to be a "SEED". 66. Kirino benched and later joins again. 67. Tactics Cycle broken through. 68. Minamisawa and the other members finally playing without orders. 69. Kirino says that Kariya wasn't really a SEED from the start. 70. Hitomiko tells Kariya's past. 71. Kariya's horrible naming of hissatsu; "Dokkan Jump 72. Endou confronts Ishido Shuuji REVEALED to be Gouenji Shuuya. 73. Natsumi cooks another horrible food.... AGAIN 74. Hikaru introduces himself.... then he finally states his surname which is "Kageyama" in which Endou, Kidou and Haruna are shocked. 75. Hikaru is aprroved of joining Raimon. 76. Hikaru hitting the goalpost because of Kariya's instructions. 77. Hikaru's dribbling skills getting better along with his shoots. 78. Shindou receives an airmail from Nishiki. 79. Fubuki reappers. 80. Fubuki reveals what happened to Hakuren. 81. Shirosaki confronts Fubuki stating Yukimura is now a SEED. 82. Kariya's horrible naming of tactics.... AGAIN 83. Raimon's match against Hakuren. 84. Yukimura summoning his keshin and scores a goal. 85. Nishiki joins the match but Double Wing is still failing. 86. Tenma as goalkeeper. 87. Hikaru shows off his skills by completing Double Wing. 88. Yukimura learns the truth and handshakes with Fubuki. 89. Fubuki tells Endou something shocking. 90. Endou leaves the coach position temporarily to Kidou. 91. Kidou's brutal training. 92. Tobitaka being the new owner of Rairaken's shop. 93. Kidou's reason for his brutal training. 94. Afuro reappers as Kidokawa Seishuu's coach. 95. Kishibe's dilemma concerning two brothers in his team. 96. Raimon's match against Kidokawa Seishuu 97. Someoka's reapperance. 98. Amagi angry for being benched in which Hayami was scared of Amagi's anger. 99. Tactics battle between two teams 100. Nishiki's keshin and keshin shoot shown. 101. Nishiki's hat trick (a.k.a. 3 goals) 102. Someoka encouraging Amagi, Ichino and Aoyama. 103. Endou's reappearance is the recap episode. 104. Amagi's past revealed with Mahoro. 105. Amagi and Hikaru's "UGHKHII!!!!!!" shout. 106. Taiyou meets Tenma and Fuyuka reappers. 107. Raimon's match against Genei Gakuen. 108. Mahoro's shoot passing through and scoring a goal. 109. Hamano injured. 110. Aoyama plays in the Holy Road tournament for the first time. 111. Hikaru plays in the match and switches with Kurama. 112. Aoyama shows his skills and steals the ball and passes through with Presto Turn. 113. Hikaru uses Extend Zone to score. 114. Genei Gakuen switches goalkeepers. 115. Raimon makes Shinsuke as their goalkeeper. 116. Shindou scores with Harmonics but it gets blocked by the newer goalkeeper. 117. Amagi learns "Atlantis Wall" and blocks Mahoro's shoot. 118. Everything between Amagi and Mahoro has been fixed. 119. Ishido states that Taiyou can't play because it's bad for Taiyou's health. 120. Toramaru's reapperance as Ishido's right hand man. 121. Tachimukai reappers to help Shinsuke being a GK. 122. At the end of the episode, Shinsuke forgot to ask Tachimukai's name 123. Minamisawa and Tsukasa reappear again to help train Shinsuke as a goalkeeper. 124. Shinsuke's able to release an aura of his keshin and blocks Lost Angel. 125. Kurumada and Amagi "violently" hugged Minamisawa afterwards. 126. Raimon's match against Arakumo Gakuen starts. 127. Tenma learns that Taiyou is Arakumo Gakuen's captain and is risking everything for this match. 128. Tenma is less encouraged to play the match. 129. Taiyou unleashes his keshin and scores a goal. 130. Shinsuke is switched as goalkeeper and stops Taiyou's shoot. 131. Tenma is encouraged again and with Shindou and Tsurugi, they use Matei Gryphon. 132. Taiyou calls on the power of his teammates and calls out a more powerful version of his keshin and he shoots. 133. A clash between the two keshins. 134. Raimon wins but Shindou suddenly faints on the ground. 135. Shindou is revealed to be unable to play for the finals match 136. Endou comes back as Raimon's coach. 137. Hiroto and Midorikawa reappear to help out the Resistance. 138. Tenma is the new coach. 139. The Raimon second team comes back. 140. Ichino leading the Raimon second team during the practice match. 141. Tenma's talk with Shindou in the hospital. 142. Tsurugi confronting Tenma about learning Fire Tornado DD. 143. Raimon's match against Seidouzan. 144. Ishido says that everyone in Seidouzan should enjoy the match. 145. Senguuji confronts Ishido and says that he will change the team for the 2nd half which shocks Toramaru. 146. Senguuji also states that he will be the coach in which it shocked Ishido. 147. Dragonlink appears and the stadium raises. 148. Raimon's match against the "new Seidouzan" (A.k.a. Dragonlink) 149. 4 keshin summons at the same time. 150. 11 keshins out at the same time. 151. Raimon's keshins versus Dragonlink's keshins. 152. Kurama blocks the shoot that was about to hit Tenma. 153. Yamato blocks Lost Angel with King Fire. 154. Kazemaru, Fudou and Kabeyama appears and watches the match. 155. Tenma crying then Shindou finally arriving. 156. Shindou encourages Tenma. 157. Raimon somehow blocks the keshin attacks. 158. Hamano and Hayami are switched out with Ichino and Aoyama. 159. Nishiki and Hikaru use combo plays to trick Dragonlink and score with Denrai Hotou. 160. Ichino and Aoyama pass through a keshin using Britannia Cross. 161. Tenma and Tsurugi finally use Fire Tornado DD. 162. A chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and Shin Mach Wind. 163. Senguuji confronts "Gouenji Shuuya". 164. Senguuji admits defeat finally. 165. Raimon wins the Holy Road tournament. 166. Endou talks to Gouenji and Toramaru. 167. Tenma's past with Aoi is revealed. 168. Gouenji is shown again with a new hairstyle. 169. A tv reporter came and Kariya is depressed on how he has no fans at all while Tsurugi, Shindou, Tenma and some other's have fans from the Inazuma KFC team. 170. Handa and Mako appear from afar as a part of the Inazuma KFC. 171. Endou retells the past, 10 years ago. 172. Kariya want's to have an "autograph" of the tv reporter. 173. A "mysterious" organization wants to destroy soccer. And... that's all, I'm planning to do one for Chrono Stone, but maybe when Chrono Stone is finished. Anyways, comment! Other than that, should we create a timeline page for events that happened in the anime? O_O --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts